


Haku Uzumaki

by PeterDan8



Category: Naruto
Genre: ChoIno - Freeform, F/M, NaruSaku - Freeform, SaiKarin - Freeform, sasuhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterDan8/pseuds/PeterDan8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Fourth Ninja War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Haku Uzumaki**

_ Chapter 1: _

_Birth_

 

 

In the Land of the Waves. Naruto and Sakura was on their vacation. After the war cause the villagers order the council to let them going.  Sakura said, "I can't believe that I got married before anyone else did. Also you are going to be the Seventh Hokage. I'm going be the Head Medic at the Hospital."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Yeah. I'm still surprise that you said yes. Sometimes. I still think this is a genjutsu."

 

Sakura smirked and playfully asked, "Do you now? If this is a genjutsu than our first born baby won't be real than." fake pout.

Naruto was shocked to heard that his wife was a pregnant and fainted. Sakura went up to her husband and kissed him on his whiskered cheeks.

 

Tsunami was at the bridge when she notice two of the Waves' heroes came to back to visit. That's when Sakura's water broken. Unbeknownst to her and Naruto. Minato and Kushina taught Tsunade and Jiraya his Fourth Hokage's flying thunder technique and the seal as well just in case if he or his wife dies in child birth.

Tsunade used the sealing on Sakura's forehead to sense when her water broken. When Sakura's water broken. Tsunade as instantly in the Land of the Waves. She went into medic mode. Tsunami with the help of  Naruto's clones and Tsunade.

The baby was born and it was a baby boy. Sakura was disappointed in that he inherit her hair color.  Naruto saw the disappoint and he knew was cause their son's pink hair. Naruto said, "Sakura-hime. Your hair is the most charming thing ever.  I know his pink hair would be his pink thread."

Unbeknownst to the Land of the Waves the ghost of the Haku Yuki went to check on Naruto and Sakura. He saw the sad faces cause just then. Tsunade said, "I'm sorry but the baby is dead." Haku went into the room. Everyone felt everything went freezing. Naruto smirked and said, "Haku Yuki thank."

Sakura shocked to heard that and said, "Zabuza said that Haku was the most gentle." Naruto just nodded his head in agreement.

 

Tsunade said, "Kurama's chakra is hurt your baby."

That's when Guren the Crystal User came into the Tsunami's cause Guren found out that Tsunami knew Naruto. They became best friends. Years after Naruto changed Guren's mind on Orochimaru. Guren was shock to see Naruto and Sakura with the baby. Guren said, "Put my bloodline into the baby's blood now." Tsunade did that. That cause the baby to start to stir. That made everybody in the room happy. 

After Naruto and Sakura told everyone in the Rookie 14 about why their baby doesn't have any whiskers. They just said, Due to the freeze and Guren's bloodline is why Haku Uzumak doesn't have whiskers marks.

 

 


	2. 12 Years time skip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haku Uzumaki is notices something.

**Haku Uzumaki**

_ Chapter 2: _

_12 Years timeskip  
_

 

Sakura said, "Sorry son. We can take you to the Ninja Academy but your father and myself will pick you up."

Haku U. asked, "Why mommy?"

Sakura replied, "I have go straight to the hospital and your father is the Hokage but we got some one to take you there for us."

That's when they heard a knock on the door. Sakura smirked and said, "Go on Haku-chan. Answer the door."

 

It was Hinata and Sasuke and Sasuke said, "Come on my little Niece."

Haku pout and said, "I'm your nephew not a niece."

Sasuke mess up Haku's hair and said, "You look like a girl."

Haku  mumbled, "Duck-butt."

Sakura heard it and yelled, "HAKU JIRAIYA UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE. THAT'S RUDE. SAY YOUR SORRY TO YOUR UNCLE SASUKE. NO DANGO FOR YOU."

Haku mumbled, "Sorry Uncle Sasuke."  Sasuke nodded of accept the apology. 

 Outside of the compound was the Haru Uchiha Triplets were:

  
Haru Uchiha (He has the Hyuga eyes) :  
  
He has the Hyuuga eyes after a massacre. Part of him is disgusted that some foreign organ was transplanted into him and as a result he feels violated and absolutely despises the person who did that to him. He has a bit of a negative side, and feels very set apart from the rest of the family. However, despite all that, he is fiercely loyal to the village. He will never be loyal to ROOT or Danzou for the influence they had in the placement of his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
Haruo Uchiha (He has the Sharingans all over his body.)  
  
He has a fierce desire to show that the Uchiha name is not bad, and is a good name. He wants the reputation his family once had and strives to be the best because of this thinking. He has a strong personality and is often seen as vocal or loud, but he always says words with a purpose. He is a person many people look up to and he can be a leader, especially within the Uchiha.  
  
  
  
Haruki  Uchiha (She gets the rinnegans.)  
  
Haruki Uchiha: She is a hard worker, but also very naive. Though her mind is on books a lot of the time, she also has romantic fantasies. Because she liked Haku Uzumaki, she often tries to impress him. She hates Hiro who is Omoi and Kurotushi’s daughter because she thinks that Haku liked Hiro, but in reality Haku doesn’t really notice.

 

 

Haku Uzumaki notices the glares the villages was giving to the Uchiha family. Haku didn't understand at all.

 

Time skip to the evening. Hokage Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki picked Haku up from Academy. The little Haku found out why the Uchiha was hated cause they were the cause of the Kyuubi attack and the Fourth Ninja War but now he notices the guilty looks on the villagers faces. When they were looking at his father.


	3. Nobuyuki Ryo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters would be about one of these characters:
> 
> Team 7:  
> SaiKarin> Rei Uzumaki (Female)  
> SasuHina > Haruki Uchiha (Female)  
> (Unknown Parents) > Nobuyuki Ryo (Male)
> 
>  
> 
> Team 8:  
> KibaTamaki > Moriko Inuzuka (Female)  
> NaruSaku > Haku Uzumaki (Male)  
> ShinoIsarabi > Ren Aburame Female)
> 
>  
> 
> Team 9  
> KurenaiAsuma > Mirai Sarutobi (Female)  
> AnkoYamato/Tenzo > Yumi Mitarashi (Female)  
> IrukaShizune > Hiruzen Umino (Male)
> 
> Team 10:  
> ShikaTemari > Shikadai Nara (Male)  
> ChoIno > Inoino Akimichi (Female)  
> SasuHina > Haruo Uchiha (Male)
> 
> Team 11:  
> NaruSaku > Chiyo Uzumaki (Female)  
> SasuHina > Haru Uchiha (Male)  
> KakashiXHana Inuzuka > Suzu Hatake (Female)
> 
> Outside Konoha:  
> OmoiKurotsuhi > Hiro (Famale)  
> KaruiXKankuro > Kel (male)  
> GaaraMatsuri > Masa (Female)

** Haku ** **Uzumaki**

_ Chapter 3  
_

_Nobuyuki Ryo_

 

 

Sakura asked, "How was your day at the Academy?"

Haku Uzumaki replied, "I  wish I could help Uncle Sasuke's family not been hated. I can't do that."

 

Naruto asked, "Whose in your class?"

 

Haku said, "Of course you know my little sister. Who accidentally kissed Haruki Uchiha."

 

Chiyo Uzumaki said, "I didn't want our parents to find out." with a pout on her face.

 

Chiyo Uzumaki also said, "We have strange kid. That no one knows about him. He has pale-blue hair but it was spikey kinda like the Ero-sage. He also have a diamond on his forehead like Granny Tsunade and Mommy. He also have purple and red marks on his face around his eyes. The Purple was like eyeliner while the red marks are thin and runs down to his cheeks similar to Ero-Sage."

 

Sakura said, "Did you know that your father's and Uncle Sasuke's first kissed was with each other?"

 

Naruto whined and said, "Thanks for remind me that.  I remind that you were trick by me."

 

Sakura huffed and said, "I'm not sure be insulted or be happy at the moment. You granted me my dream but I feel insult that I was fake dream."

Naruto said, "I won't do that again. I promise." 

 

Sakura and Naruto look as his two children.  Specially at Chiyo who was born in the Suna on. Years later Kages visit but it turned out to be a Kage Summit on Accident.

_Flash back:_

_Chiyo Uzumaki thought that Kel was cute._

_Haku Uzumaki thougth that Hiro was petty._

_Tsunade took a picture of four of them._

_Haku Uzumaki kissed Hiro's forehead and  Chiyo kissed the cheek of Kel._

_End flash back_

 

Sakura said, "I remember him that. His name is Nobuyuki Ryo."

Chiyo and Haku said, "He's a baka and dobe."

Naruto and Sakura laughed and their children look at their parents look like they are crazy.

 

Udon and Moegi was talking about their day cause they got  together as boyfriend and girlfriend.

 

 

 _Flash back_ :

 

_Udon took over for Iruka. Iruka became the Headmaster of the school just to make sure. No one would be treated like Naruto was or he was._

_Udon thinking of all of his students and pulled out a booklet of his students.  
_

_______________________________________

_Yahiko Uzumaki: (He’s adopted by Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki.)_  
_Gender: Male_  
_Hair Color: Spiky Blue (with long bang in the middle of the eyes also have the Itachi’s Ponytail )_  
_Eye color:  pupil-less blue._  
_Sclerae: Red_  
  
_His face is similar to Zetsu but without the plant trap around his neck._  
_He has gills like Kisame._  
_He has orochimaru’s purple markings around his eyes._  
_He wears a eye scope as well but on his right eye._  
  
  
_Personality:  Stoic, Sensitive, Eye for Eye philosophy,  Greedy,  Foul mouth, Cool and Insightful._  
  
_______________________________________

  
_Rei Uzumaki:_  
  
_Gender: Female_  
_Hair color: Black_  
_Eye color: Red like Karin’s._  
  
_Abilities:  Sensor and Artist._  
  
_Personality: Flirty but can’t tell what other people’s feelings are.  Clueless and confused about every other emotion expect for Flirty and Love._  
  
__________________________________  
  
_Nobuyuki Ryo:_  
  
_Gender:Male_  
_Hairstyle: Jiraiya’s spiky hair_  
_Hair color:  Pale-Blue_  
_Eye Color: Brown just like Tsunade’s_  
  
_Facial shape: face s First Hokage and the Second Hokage._  
  
_Personality:  Luck of the Devil at the Gambling, Loyalty to the village but only to the Kages that has the Will of Fire, Deeply love the village and the inhabitants._  
  
  
  
__________________________________  
  
_Moriko Inuzuka:_    
  
_Gender: Female_  
_Hairstyle: Hana Inuzuka’s hair_  
_Haircolor: Tamaki’s hair color_  
_Eyes of the Inuzuka._  
_Her partner is a Cat._  
  
_She looks like Tsume Inuzuka._

 

_Personality: Impulsive, Some-what laid-back more than her father and Caring person. She has a crush on Haku Uzumaki._

__________________________________  
  
_Ren Aburame:_  
  
_Gender: Female_  
_Eyes: Unknown color._  
_Hair color: Purple_  
_She look like Isaribi._  
  
_She the host of the Water bugs._

 

Personality:  Calm,Collect, Solitary and super friendly. She has a crush on Haku Uzumaki.  
__________________________________  
  
_Mirai Sarutobi:_  
  
_Gender: Female_  
_Eyes color: Red like Kurenai_  
_Hair color:  Brown hair like Hiruzen aka The 3rd Hokage._

 

Personality: Laid-back, Caring and Brave girl. She has a crush on Haku Uzumaki.  
__________________________________  
  
_Yumi Mitarashi:_  
  
_Gender: Female_  
_Eyes:  Brown_  
_Hair color: Darker Violet_  
  
_Personality: Tomboyish, Playful, Cautious and Prepared Person._  
__________________________________  
  
  
_Hiruzen Umino:_  
  
_Gender: Male_  
_Eyes color: dark eyes_  
_Hair color: Black hair_  
  
_Personality:  Level-Headed, Practical Thinker, Rational Thinker , Big Heart and Soft Heart_  
  
__________________________________  
  
_Suzu Hatake:_  
  
_Gender: Female_  
_Haircolor: Sliver_  
_Hairstyle: Straight hair_  
_Eye color: Brown_  
_Beauty spot below her left eye._  
  
_Her summon contact is Dog contact_  
  
_Personality: Grateful, Independent, Self-Confident, Pervert towards men, Tardy and  Unenthusiastic_  
__________________________________  
  
_Inoino Akimichi:_  
  
_Gender: Female_  
_Eye Color:  Blue_  
_Hair Color: Brown_  
_Hairstyle: Ino’s style but the bang is in the middle of the face._  
_Swirls on each cheeks._  
  
_Personality:  Bossy, Cheerful, Confident, Outspoke, Caring, Kind and Polite.  She has a crush on Haku Uzumaki._

__________________________________

_Haku Uzumaki:_

_Gender: Male_

_Haircolor: Pink_

_Eye color: Violet_

_Personality: Insecure, Highly Self -conscious, Exuberant,  good-hearted, Irritating, Proud, Headstrong, and Cheerful, won't pry into someone's person's life. He's native to all of the girls that has crush on him.  He hates when his 'Uncles Gaara, Sasuke calling him their niece.  
_

__________________________________

_Chiyo Uzumaki:_

 

_Gender: Female_

_Haircolor: Kushina's red hair_

_Eye color:_

_Personality: _Exuberant,  good-hearted, Irritating_ , Eccentric, Stubborn, Light-hearted, Charismatic and Jovial._

___________________________________ _

Haru Uchiha:

Eyes: Byakugans

Haircolor: Black 

Hairstyle: Fugaku's hairstyle.

 

  
  
Personality: Stern, Seems uncaring to both his siblings.  He has the Hyuuga eyes after a massacre.  Part of him is disgusted that some foreign organ was transplanted into him and as a result he feels violated and absolutely despises the person who did that to him. He has a bit of a negative side, and feels very set apart from the rest of the family. However, despite all that, he is fiercely loyal to the village. He will never be loyal to ROOT or Danzou for the influence they had in the placement of his eyes.  
  
  
____________________________________  
  
Haruo Uchiha:

Eyes: Sharingans

Haircolor: Brown like Neji.

Hairstyle: Itachi.

  
  
Personality: He has a fierce desire to show that the Uchiha name is not bad, and is a good name. He wants the reputation his family once had and strives to be the best because of this thinking. He has a strong personality and is often seen as vocal or loud, but he always says words with a purpose. He is a person many people look up to and he can be a leader, especially within the Uchiha. He has all of the Sharingans from his clan implanted into his body. Part of him is disgusted that some foreign organs was transplanted into him.   
  
____________________________________  
  
Haruki  Uchiha:

Gender: Female

Eyes: rinnegans

Haircolor: Dark blue

 

Personality: Very Kind, serene, Throughtful, cynical, , dismiss of her rival in Chiyo Uzumaki., She kinda have crush on Haku Uzumaki. She is a hard worker, but also very naive. Though her mind is on books a lot of the time, she also has romantic fantasies. Because she liked Haku Uzumaki,

  
  
__Flash back Ended_  
_

 

 


	4. Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash Backs

 

In the academy, the girls offer Haku a seat. For the past few weeks they thought ‘she’ was a reverse pervert. Probably due to the fact that he kept going to the boy’s restroom. Why the boys in the class saw Haku Uzumaki. Their cheeks turn pink.  When the girls saw Chiyo Uzumaki walking into the class and their cheeks turn pink.   The only  ones that  knows that Haku is a boy and Chiyo is a girl are Haru Uchiha Triplets, Rei Uzumaki and Yahiko Uzumaki.  


 

They agreed to each other that they called the Haru Uchiha Triplets Pact.  This states:

 

_ Any of the Haru Uchiha Triplets would not tell the the classmates that Haku is a boy and Chiyo is a girl. _

Signed all Haru Triplets. 

 

A big problem Chiyo at school is that the other girls think she is, in fact, a he. When she tries to go to the restroom, some of the other girls call her a pervert and say that boys shouldn’t act like that.  Inoino  dragged 'him' out of the girls restroom and toss 'him' into the boys restoom.  


At Lunch time. Start laugh every time one the other teachers mention Haku's or Chiyo's restroom breaks. The Tsubaki that didn't like Naruto in the begin. She love his kids mostly Chiyo and Haku due how entertainment they are.  


Tsubaki say that she wish she wasn't rude to their new Hokage. That's when. Iruka came in and said, "Do what I did. When you learned your lesson. Do you best but I know you guys don't like the Uchiha Triplets due to Sasuke's past deeds. Those triplets are the new Narutos. Treat them as you would Naruto's kids. That's all I'm asking."  


Tsubaki said, "Yahiko Uzumaki is worst than Naruto could ever been."

Other teachers agreed by nodded their heads and one teacher said, "Yahiko has the foul mouth ever the Death god won't want him."

Iruka said, "I never heard that foul language that much."  


 

The new comer into the Teacher Lounge was Mizuki's lover, Tsubaki Touji.  She regrets let Mizuki use her. When Iruka and Naruto showed her that Mizuki was truly evil. She have soft spot for Iruka. After that event. She found out that she was pregnant with Mizuki's child.  After she give birth to Mizuki's kid. She couldn't handled and she tried to send Mizuki's kid to the orphanage. That's when Iruka and Shizune holding hands. They was about to adopted one kid.  She asked them to take care of her's and Mizuki's child. She promise to stop by and have dinner time with them and pick their kid and her child up from Academy.  


 Haku and Chiyo Uzumaki. Chiyo Uzumaki was advance for her age. She's like three years young than her brother Haku Uzumaki.  In class they were thinking of their first day of the Academy.

 

_Flash Back:_

”Sorry Haku and Chiyo. We can’t take your kids to the Ninja Academy.”,  
  
Sakura said apologetic to her two, while buttoning her shirt. Haku looked up from his breakfast.  
  
Chiyo asked ”Wha-? Why not?” in a Naruto style prout.  
  
It was their  first day in school and Haku was not too happy about going there alone. Despite claiming otherwise, the now 12 year old boy and the Nine year old girl. They both were a tad nervous but Chiyo Uzumaki was jump for joy in the inside.  
  
Sakura said, ”I have to go straight to the hospital and your father is the Hokage, so he can’t skip work either.”  
  
When Sakura noticed Haku’s distressed look, she stopped packing her bag and went over to him. She stroked his pink hair and gave him a gentle smile. His hair color was one of the few things he had inherited from her. Most of his other features resembled more the Uzumaki family. Especially the eyes, which had the same color as his grandmother Kushina. 

_ Sakura also notice the sad look on Chiyo's face as well. She went over and kissed her forehead. She stroked her Dark red hair that was one thing that was hair color was one of the few things she had inherited  from her grandmother, Kushina. Most of his other features resembled more the Haruno Family. Especially the eyes, which had the same color as his grandmother, Mebuki.  
_

  
Sakura said, ”I’m sorry but I promise we’ll pick you kids up later. Also, we’ve arranged for someone else to drop you off.”  
  
Haku looked sceptical but before he could say anything, there was a knock on the door.  
  
Chiyo yelled out ”Come On, Brother.”, Whiled dragging her brother t  
  
Sakura said, while fetching her coat. There was a knock on the door.  
  
Sakura yelled out, ”Answer the door.“

_ There was their 'Uncle Sasuke' and 'Auntie Hinata'  The Haru Triplets.   _

_End of the Flash Back_

 

Sakura was in her office at the Hospital.  She was think why Sasuke and Hinata was married together. Sasuke and Hinata got married only one reason. Hinata want to saved Sasuke for Naruto's sake. Sasuke also wants to revived his clan. He also like that Hinata wasn't one of his fangirls.  Hiashi was glad that Hinata show backbone she never had in front of the Clan. Pain attack was just the start.  Now Sasuke's life was on the line due to his deeds before the War.  Sasuke said, "After my and Hinata-Hime's honeymoon. I'll spend two years in Jail in Kumo and one year in every village.

After almost of the Hyuga Massacre the same size as the Uchiha Massacre. After that event. Hanabi doesn't want to see an angry Hinata again. So as the new Hyuga head. She proclaimed that Hinata Hyuga is now from no on would be Sasuke's Wife.

Sakura and Ino knows about this cause the ANBU that was watching Sasuke. They saw everything help. They all went gather fainted some of the Hyuga men peed themselves. That last time that happen was Hyuga Clan was facing the Wrath of Kushina. Cause Hinata send most of the old fashion Hyuga to the Hospital.  Kurenai was there watching it happen as well.

 

One of the Hyuugas is more similar to Danzou than anybody else.

 

 


End file.
